Czarna Świątynia
|boss=Illidan Stormrage |typ=Raid |bc=1 |zalecany poziom=70+ |graczy=25 |klucz=żaden |bosses= }} Czarna świątynia jest fortecą należącą do Illidana Stormrage'a, Pana Outlandu. Dawniej była znana jako Świątynia Karabor, w międzyczasie wielokrotnie zmieniając swego władcę. Jest to instancja rajdowa poziomu 70, znajdująca się w Outland, zawierająca drop szczebla 6 oraz legendarne bronie znane jako . Do instancji nie można wejść przez główną bramę, lecz poprzez wyłom w murze po prawej stronie od bram. Obecnie nie wymaga się spełnienia żadnych warunków, aby wejść do instancji. Historia Przed rozbiciem Draenoru, Czarna świątynia zwana wtedy Świątynią Karabor, była świętym miejscem dla draenei oraz siedzibą Proroka Velena. Krótko po sformowaniu Hordy, Gul'dan rozkazał zdobyć świątynię i zamienić ją na kwaterę główną dla Rady Cienia, przy okazji zamieniając jej nazwę na Czarną Świątynię. Później została użyta jako forteca orczego czarnoksiężnika Ner'zhula. W filmie przedstawiającym Czarną Świątynię pokazana jest scena ataku sług Gul'dana na nią. Kiedyś, po zniszczeniu Draenoru, została przejęta przez Płonący Legion. Przemianowana na Czarną Cytadelę, została użyta jako główna baza Legionu podczas jego "kampanii zniszczenia." Po zdobyciu przez Illidana większości Outlandu, włączając to samą Czarną Świątynię, w następstwie porażki z rąk Arthasa, Illidan wrócił do Świątyni, gdzie rezyduje po dziś dzień. Gdy Malfurion stwierdził, że Illidan stał oszalał i zaczął mieć urojenia, że udało mu się zabić Arthasa, uświadomił sobie, że Kil'jaeden wysłał przeciw niemu swoją armię. Na stronie The Burning Crusade jest napisane, że '"Illidan żyje w strachu przed swoimi potężnymi wrogami - najbardziej przed Arthasem, nowym Królem Liszem oraz pozostałymi Panami Legionu. Oficjalne dane The Black Temple Oryginalnie założona jako świątynia draenei, to miejsce zostało zdobyte i ograbione wiele razy w ciągu historii Outlandu, całkowicie usuwając stąd łaskę duchów, jaką niegdyś posiadało. Czarna świątynia stała się sceną orkowej klątwy krwi, fortecą dla Ner'zhula and główną kwaterą kampanii zniszczenia Płąnącego Legionu...Ostanio, chodzą pogłoski, że służy obecnie jako dom dla Illidana, gdzie on i jego sługi opanowali moc resztek roztrzaskanej planety. Teraz to ty musisz stawić czoła Illidanowi i jego przerażającym siłom w nadzieji uwolnienia Outland od chaosu i tyranii. Czarna Świątynia jest 25-osobowym lochem rajdowym zlokalizowanym wDolinie Cienistego Księżyca. * Eksploruj starożytne miejsce przesiąknięte magią Warcrafta * '' Otrzymaj dostęp do setek nowych i przedmiotów włączając w to zestawy szczebla 6'' * Wybierz swoją ścieżkę poprzez nieliniowe rajdy oraz lochy poziomu 70. * 'Zmierz się z samym Illidanem !' Z Black Temple Preview in Under Development: Dawno temu w Draenorze, Świątynia Karabor była centrum kultu draenei. Ale pobożni kapłani, którzy się tam modlili, zostali zabici przez grasujących tam, spaczonych demoniczną magią orków. Po masakrze draenei, czarnoksiężnicy z Rady Cienia przejęli konstrukcję i nadali jej nowe imię: Czarna Świątynia. Mieszkańcy lochu * Abyssale (jeden, Supremus) * Żywiołaki powietrza * Tajemni strażnicy * Krwawe elfy * Kościane golemy * Złamani ** Akama * Krokodyle (Stworzenia) * Rycerze śmierci (jeden, Teron Gorefiend) * Upiorni władcy * Spaczeni strażnicy * Spaczeni orkowie * Spaczeni Zaprzysiężeni (jeden, Gurtogg Bloodboil) * Biesy * Ciałobestie * Latające Oczy * Żaby (stworzonka) * Duchy * Ludzie * Hydry * Illidan Stormrage * Nagi * Władca nag (jeden, Wysoki Dowódca Naj'entus) * Nocne elfy (jedna, Maiev Shadowsong) * Szczury (stworzonka) * Relikwiarz dusz * Satyry * Shivarry * Szkielety * Węże (stworzonka) * Pająki (stworzonka) * Sukkuby * Żółwie * Żywiołaki wody * Wilki * Widma Bossowie i moby Loot Zobacz Black Temple loot. Trash mob abilities Karabor Sewers * Aqueous Lord - elitarny żywiołak poziomu 73. Posiada 700tys. punktów życia. Uderza za 6000 obrażeń natury. Przyzywa 2 Aqueous Spawns, które mogą go uleczyć. Vile Slime - Redukuje obrażenia i leczenie o 50% i zadaje 500 obrażeń co 3 sekundy przez 20 sekund. Nie da się go ztauntować. * Aqueous Spawn - 70 elite elemental. 63k hp. Przychodzą po 2 w grupie. '''20 minute respawn'. Może zostać wygnany i zestunowany. Rzucają czar Sludge Nova - zadaje obrażenia 1600 obrażeń natury i zatruwa cel, zadając 900 obrażeń co 3 sekundy przez 9 sekund. Spowalnia cel o 20%. Bije za 2000 obrażeń. Może uleczyć Aqueonus Lorda. Bardzo dobrze tankuje go Earth Elemental Totem shamana, ponieważ jest odporny na obrażenia ze szkoły natury. * Coilskar Sea-Caller - 71 elite humanoid. 150k hp. Może być poddany polimorfii. Rzuca czar Hurricane oraz Forked Lightning, uderzający wiele celów atak błyskawicą, uderzający za 2500 obrażeń natury. Bije za 2500 obrażeń mrozu, które nie mogą zostać zresistowane. odporny na działanie Course of Tongues. * Coilskar Wrangler - 71 elite humanoid. 200k hp. Odporny na crowd control. Przychodzi z Lewiatanem. Posiada umiejętność dzięki której Lewiatan wpada w furię. Uderza za 2300 obrażeń klasom noszącym zbroje płytowe. Rzuca czas Lightning Prod - zajacie 3000 obrażeń natury. * Leviathan - 72 elite beast. 660k hp. Odporny na działanie crowd control. Może wpaść w furię. Udzerza za 2600 obrażeń w zbroje płytowe. Może uderzyć ogonem tak jak Onyxia. Rzuca truciznę. Debilitating Spray - redukuje obrażenia i leczenie o 50%. * Coilskar Soothsayer - 71 elite humanoid. Może być CCed. Holy Nova 1800 obrażeń światła. * Coilskar Harpooner - 71 elite humanoid. Może być CCed. Posiada smoczego żółwia jako towarzysza. * Dragon Turtle - 70 elite beast. Can be CCed. Water Spit - 1800 obrażeń od zimna. Czasami skupia się na osobie. * Coilskar General - 71 elite humanoid. 300k hp. Może zdejmować efekty CC z mobów za wyjątkiem Sap. Zdispelowanie tych efektów daję mu i jego sojusznikom buff, zwany Booming Voice, który zwiększa ich szybkość ataku o 238%. Illidari Training Grounds * Bonechewer Taskmaster 170k hp. Staje się silniejszy kiedy workerzy giną. Wzmacnia workerów, zwiększając ich obrażenia i punkty życia. Odporny na CC. * Bonechewer Worker 59k hp. Niewrażliwy na Crowd Control. Powinien być zabijany przez Aoe. * Dragonmaw Wyrmcaller 200k hp. Powiązany ze Sky Stalkerami i Wind Reaversami. Wzywa pomoc. Odporny na CC i taunt. * Dragonmaw Sky Stalker 200k hp. Fires Immolation Arrows that put a DoT on the target. Może latać (może być atakowany jedynie z dystansu). Niewrażliwy na CC i taunt. Czasami ląduje na ziemi i może być bity. * Dragonmaw Wind Reaver 200k hp. Rzuca kulę ognia, shadow novę oraz frost novę. Walka z nim taka sana jak u Sky Stalkera. * Illidari Fearbringer 550k hp. Zadaję obrażnia poprzez Ognisty Oddech, Bojowe Stąpnięcie oraz Deszcz Ognia. odporny na taunt. Sanctuary of Shadow * Ashtongue Battlelord - Elite Humanoid - 330k. Odporny na CC. Może atakować kilka celów poprzez Cleave. * Ashtongue Feral Spirit - Elite Untyped - 103k. Wpada w szał, często szarżuje. Da się go złapać w pułapki. * Ashtongue Stormcaller - Elite Humanoid - 172k. Może być w CC. Rzuca Lighting Shield, Lighting Bolt. * Ashtongue Primalist - Elite Humanoid - 180k. Niewrażliwy na CC. Rzuca Sweeping Wing Clip (AoE Wing Clip), Cyclone, and Wyvern Sting (da się zdispelować). * Ashtongue Mystic - Elite Humanoid - 172k. Podatny na CC. Niewrażliwy na stuny. Rzuca czar Chain heal oraz inne czary - Flameshock, Frostshock, Bloodlust, Cyclone, and drop Totems (Windfury, Searing, Cyclone). * Ashtongue Stalker - Elite Humanoid - 210k. Oślepia (można to zdjąć). Blind (can be depoisoned). * Storm Fury - Elite Elemental - można go wygnać, oszołomić. Używa umiejętności Storm Blink(zniknięcie) i rzuca Hurricane podczas pozostawania niweidzialnym. * Illidari Defiler - Elite Demon - 171k. Można użyć na nim wygnania. Posługuje się czarem Rain of Chaos(deszcz ognia), Banish (wygnanie gracza), Curse of Agony. * Illidari Centurion - Elite Demon - 295k. Odporny na CC. Używa Cleave, Sonic Strike (obszarowe silence). * Illidari Boneslicer - Elite Demon - 215k. Możliwy do wygnania. Posiada umiejętności typowe dla Łotrzyków jak obszarowe Gouge, zatruwanie raniącymi truciznami, Cloak of Shadows, Shadowstep. * Illidari Heartseeker - Elite Demon - 214k. Możliwy do wygnania. upodabnia się do Łowcy (umiejętności Rapid Shot, Weakned Heart, Bone Shot). * Illidari Nightlord - Elite Demon - 440k. Odporny na CC. Rzuca czar Hellfire, Fear oraz przyzywa 10 Greater Shadowfriend. Gorefiend's Vigil * Shadowmoon Champion - Elite Humanoid - 330000. NOT-CCable. Rzucają oni swoją broń w losową osobę. Po tym, broń ta zacznie kręcić się w miejscu, zadając obrażnia. Każdy powinien uciekać od jej zasięgu, co nie powinno być trudne, gdyż jest ona unieruchomiona. * Shadowmoon Deathshaper - Elite Humanoid - 175000. CCable. Posiada umiejętność Raise Dead(wskrzesza Shadowmoon Fallen, wygląda jak Wrathbone Flayer, ale jest dużo łatwiejszy do zabicia, daje rownież 15 punktów reputacji. Używany do farmy reputacji.), Dreadbolt(pocisk cienia) oraz Deathcoil(w losowy cel). * Shadowmoon Blood Mage - Elite Humanoid - 315000. CCable. Może rzucać czar Bloodbolt(w pojedynczy cel) oraz Blood Siphon. Trzymać Krwawego Maga zdala od raidu i zabijcie go szybko. Blood Siphon może wyleczyć go do pełni życia, jeżeli znajduje się na dostatecznej ilości celów.an Bloodbolt (single target cast) and Blood Siphon (Coneal siphon life). * Shadowmoon Weapon Master - Elite Humanoid - 315000. Przychodzą w grupie. Wir - uderza za 12k hp w zbroje skórzane. * Shadowmoon Soldier - Elite Humanoid - nadchodzą w gupach. * Shadowmoon Houndmaster - może użyć Uciszającego Strzału, Frost Novy, pułapek lodowych, które unieruchomiają w miejscu przez 30s oraz salwy. Podczas walki, schodzą ze swoich wilków. Zwierzęta powinny być dane w CC, ponieważ szarżują. * Wrathbone Flayer - Elite Undead - 330000. Może użyć Rozprucia. Niewrażliwy na taunt. * Hand of Gorefiend - Elite Humanoid - 261000. Wpada w szał, bije mocno. * Shadowmoon Grunt - Elite Humanoid - 33000. Słaby nieelitarny mob, popostu należy go zabić szybko. * Shadowmoon Reaver - 220000. Podatny na CC. Walka typu tank and spank. Nie bije zbyt mocno, użyają obszarowego spalenia many.C Halls of Anguish * Bonechewer Behemoth - Not CCable. Przychodzą w dwóch losowych typach, potrafiących przyzwać meteor i kometę lub spaczone stąpnięcie i szarżę. Wpada w enrage przy niskim poziomie życia. * Bonechewer Shield Disciple - CCable. Pomaga pozostałym mobom, rzucając na gracza swoją tarczę (powoduje stun) oraz używa Shield Wall przy niskim poziomie życia. * Bonechewer Blade Fury - CCable, jeśli nie jest w Furii Ostrza, w tym przypadku jest niewrażliwy na CC i uderza wszystkie pobliskie cele za 1500 obrażeń na sekundę. * Bonechewer Blood Prophet - CCable. Casts Blood Bolt (single target spell) and Prophecy of Blood (increases damage done and taken). * Mutated Battle Wolf - CCable. Relatively weak mob, creates a disease cloud upon death. * Bonechewer Brawler - Not CCable. Large hard-hitting mob. * Bonechewer Combatant - Same as above. * Bonechewer Spectator - Can charge, should be AoEed. Shrine of Lost Souls * All trash in this area is on a 30 second respawn timer. * Suffering Soul Fragment - 72 Elite Undead - 70000 hp. NOT-CCable and hits hard. Casts Soul Blast (2000 shadow damage medium range aoe) which can/should be interrupted. * Hungering Soul Fragment - 72 Elite Undead - 40000 hp. Can be stunned. Each hit it does restores health. * Angered Soul Fragment - 72 Elite Untyped - 60000 hp. Casts Anger (1000 nature damage short range aoe). Den of Mortal Delights *Sister of Pain - Gets a stacking buff that increases attack speed and damage done. Also casts a self buff that reflects spells and melee damage done to her. *Sister of Pleasure – Casts holy nova and greater heal. Immune to Curse of Tongues. Best to DPS her first then the Sister of Pain. *Temple Concubine – Part of AoE pulls, they use Love Tap which stuns their target. Also they cast sheep on random targets. *Charming Courtesan – Używa MC na losowych graczach i używa trującego rzutu. Nie można dać w CC. *Enslaved Servant – Uderza za 2000 obrażeń na tanka. *Spellbound Attendant – Rzuca uśpienie na losowy cel. *Priestess of Dementia – Rzuca Zmieszanie na losowe cele, które powoduje dysorientację na kilka sekund. Tworzy również swoją kopię, która wiruje zadając około 700 obrażeń na uderzenie pobliskim celom. Addy te mają bardzo dużo życia jedak, znikają po 10 sekundach. Powodują również buff/debuff, zwiększający/zmniejszający dps/leczenie graczy. *Priestess of Delight – Rzuca Klątwę Witalności na raid, która zadaje obrażenia cienia graczom co 3 sekundy(może zostać zdispelowana przez magów i druidów). Grand Promenade * Promenade Sentinel - 72 Elite Mechanical - 650K hp. NOT CCable. 3 different players in the area are hit for ~1000 arcane damage every second. Casts L5 Arcane Charge (3s) on a random target which does 100% target-hp-damage. The target needs to be shielded and immediately healed after the charge. Also creates a L4 Arcane Charge (75% hp) in a very small AoE (looks like a spotlight; has a short delay so players should move out immediately). * Illidari Battle-mage - 72 Elite Humanoid - 180K hp. CCable. Blizzard (with a mana drain secondary effect), instant Flamestrike and Fire/Frostbolts. * Illidari Blood Lord - 72 Elite Humanoid - 240K hp. Not CCable. Divine Shield and Hammer of Justice. * Illidari Assassin - 72 Elite Humanoid - 180K hp. Działają na niego wszelkiego rodzaju stuny, CC, disarm. * Illidari Archon - 72 Elite Humanoid - 180K hp. CCable. Heal and Smite, or Shadowform, Mind Flay, and Mind Blast. Kategoria:Instancje Kategoria:Outland Kategoria:Dolina Cienistego Księżyca Kategoria:Artykuły wymagające tłumaczenia en:Black Temple es:Black Temple fi:Black Temple fr:Temple noir nl:Black Temple